As is well known to those skilled in the art, polyolefins such as polyisobutylene (PIB) may be functionalized with difficulty because of the hydrocarbon-like non-reactivity toward common chemical reagents. Prior art techniques for functionalizing polyisobutylene include (i) halogenation; (ii) reaction with phosphorus-sulfur compositions, typically P.sub.2 S.sub.5 ; (iii) reaction with maleic anhydride in an "ene" reaction; (iv) reaction with activated aromatics, eg phenols; etc. Although other reactions may be used, they are generally characterized by low yield or by the use of expensive reagents.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for improving the dispersancy of lubricating oils. It is another object of this invention to provide a process for functionalizing polymers such as polyisobutylene. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled-in-the-art.